Ultraseven (character)
"DWUAH" —''Dan Moroboshi's transformation call'' is the third Ultra being to come to Planet Earth (first and only in the spin-offs). He came to our planet after being sent to map the Milky Way, but this planet caught his attention and arrived here, he took the appereance of a brave man and renamed himself as Dan Moroboshi. Ultraseven protected Earth for a long time, but in the end his power was weakening due to the numerous battles he had, he left Earth after his last battle without being able to say good-bye by his team members of the Ultra Garrison. However, at later times he returned to Earth to assist his other brothers-in-arms in catastrophic events, fighting against mighty aliens like Alien Temperor,Yapool and Glozam. He later was revealed to have a son, named Ultraman Zero, who became one of the most skilled Ultras from the Land of Light. History Ultra Seven A soldier from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78 , 340 was originally sent to map the Milky Way were he eventually visited a planet that captivated him, our very own Earth. On his first visit he saved the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly fell to his death to save a fellow climber from sharing his fate. Instead of combining with him, like Ultraman did to Science Patrol member Hayata, 340 made himself into an exact likeness of the unconscious Jiro (but with more casual civvies), but renames himself "Dan Moroboshi" to avoid confusion. A mysterious but friendly and helpful young man, Dan joins the Ultra Guard as its sixth member, but unbeknownst to them (or anyone else for that matter), he saves the day from alien invasions in his true guise as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultra Seven. During his time on Earth Ultraseven eventually faced several moral dilemmas, separating his series as darker at times from most Ultra series, such as when mankind destroyed entire alien cities, or when their weapons testing devastated another planet creating a vengeful monster who was ultimately a victim of humanity's folly. Near the end of his stay on Earth, Seven found his power was weakening, he was eventually contacted by his Superior who explained that his sudden weakness was a result of all his injuries piling up and that he had to return to the Land of Light and seek attention. However Seven refused as the Earth was under attack from the Aliens from planet Goth and their Monster Pandon. As such his superior placed a mental lock in his mind preventing him from using the Ultra Eyes to transform. However during their first battle with Pandon Dan managed to circumvent this lock, he fell onto his glasses instead of putting them on allowing him to transform and break the lock. However even though he transformed and saved his friends Seven found his powers were weakening. His Emerium Beam was not even a shadow of it's former power and the Wide Shot was out of the question. He only defeated Pandon by using his Eye Slugger during an opening. After that Dan was rushed to the emergency room with terrible injuries. He later left without anyone noticing but crashed his car. Dan was taken in by a nearby family and saw on the news that the Goth Aliens were destroying major cities around the world. Desperate to stop them he left again, entering a warehouse to transform. There the image of his superior again tried to stop him from transforming but refused. Even the timely appearance of Anne and the confession of his true nature and his feelings and her likewise confessions and pleading was not enough to stop him and he transformed. Seven tunneled through the Earth rescuing his missing friend and destroying the Goth Aliens, however Pandon returned this time as a cyborg and began to trounce the Ultra, even catching his Eye Slugger, only the timely intervention of the Ultra Guard saved him and allowed his use of his telekinesis to decapitate the two headed monster, killing it for the final time. With his body near its limit and Earth finally saved Seven took of into the morning sky departing for his home world as his friends from the Ultra Garrison watched. Ultra Fight Ultraseven reappears in Ultra Fight as a main character. He is seen being able to wield weapons such as a long wooden stick as well as throw boulders (a supposed super attack). He was responsible for the brutal murder of all other monsters at the series finale. The Return of Ultraman Ultraseven Appeared in Episode 18 of Return of Ultraman to give Jack the Ultra Braclet.At Episode 38 Ultraseven amd Ultraman go Rescue Jack . Ultraman Ace Pending. Ultraman Taro Pending. Ultraman Leo Pending. Ultraman Mebius He appears in episode 46 and 50. His first appearance was during the battle with member of the Four Heavenly Kings, Glozam. Dan appeared shortly after Mebius was beaten and left a frozen statue. During this crisis he befriended GUYS' member Konomi Amagai, assuring her that Mebius was alive and that she was not useless. When GUYS began their operation to free Mebius Dan transformed and held off Glozam while allowing Mebius to be freed. Together they battled the undead alien, but it was ultimately Konomi with her modified METEOR that ended the immortal after the pair shattered his body. Later at the end of the series during the battle against Alien Emperor, Seven helped the other Ultra Brothers with freeing the sun from it rock casing the emperor had coated it with and had a telepathic conversation with Crew GUYS, encouraging them to keep fighting, allowing them to revive Mebius and beat the all powerful alien. Ultraseven X A hero from another world and a legendary fighter, Ultraseven’s Earth would be free of threats for years until a parallel world discovered a gateway to his, via the Aqua Project. On that parallel world, mankind was unknowingly controlled by an invisible force , who then sought to spread their influence to Seven's reality. Two humans native to the other dimension, discovered the plot of invasion and were attacked as they attempted to stop it, Jin and Elea. Elea and Jin fell into the water, Jin was mortally wounded from taking shielding his lover from several blaster bolts. In the water, as they sank Elea’s prayers reached the giant from another world who was using the gateway between their worlds. He’d revive Jin and merge with him, granting him his power, but the human would lose his memories, while Seven would enter a self induced coma, less his powerful mind overtake and destroy the human's consciousness. Jin awoke in his apartment with Elea where he was told he was the world’s savior. After this, Jin was gifted with the Ultra Eye that would allow him to call on the power of Ultraseven X. His first opponent was the gigantic Galkimes and his masters, but the creature was no match for the giant’s strength and firepower. It, and the invaders, were vanquished. More and more aliens would appear on the Earth, a few invaders and several victims of circumstance, most of them being destroyed, returned home or for the lucky few, found a home on Earth, thanks to Ultraseven, Jin, Elea, and the two DEUS agents Kei and S. However, as the time of invasion of the other world came closer, so did the final battle. Twisting media information, the Shadow Rulers targeted Elea, the last surviving member of the Aqua project team, and the only human who knew of their influence. Their hit list also extended to Jin when his investigation started to get to close and Kei and S when they joined them in their crusade. They split into four groups, Jin and Elea, and S and Kei, who would target two facilities vital to the Shadow rulers control of the Earth and the Aqua project. During the journey Jin and Elea where met upon by Mech-Graykess, one of the drones of the alien invaders. Ultraseven X was summoned to fight three of the spider-like creatures, but was overpowered due to Jin's inexperience. The creatures held him in place with their webs and repeatedly battered him with energy blasts. During this time Jin was contacted telepathically by the Shadow Rulers who excused their presence as necessary by simple nature as well as their invasion. No longer needing the red giant to play hero for them the three drones defeated Ultraseven. The giant was down, and as Jin was left lying motionless, Elea revealed to him the true origins of the giant and why his memories were gone. Ultraseven awoke after hearing her, taking over the body of Jin and he quickly transformed again, this time obliterating the three creatures with little trouble before killing a fourth drone and tunneling into the ground and entering the underground lair in which the rest were located. Firing away with his Eye Slugger and Wide Shot, he killed the rest of the Graykess, causing all their machines on the planet to crash and burn and saving the Earth but not before rushing off to safe Kei and S from their bomb as they destroyed the data relay station. His work done, his, and the parallel world were safe now. He returned to Elea, resting Kei and S safely on the ground before separating from his host and giving a fully healed Jin back to Elea, alive and well. He returned home, to his own world, in the form of Dan Moroboshi to be with the one he loved: Anne. Ultra Galaxy Legends Pending Ultraman Retsuden Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other monsters: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero and informed him that he and the Ultra Brothers will stand against the monsters. The Brothers arrived, Ultraseven, leading his brothers, fought against his old nemesis Pandon. After a short battle, Seven used his signature weapon, the Eye Slugger, and finished off Pandon, cutting it in half. Profile * Aliases: Redman, Star Charter No. 340 by the Space Garrison, Red Giant in Ultraseven x *Human form: Dan Moroboshi *Activity time:Undefined (If there is solar energy he can recharge) *Transformation item: Ultra Eye *Height: 40 Meters (According to the analysis of Alien Guts he can grow up to 50 meters) *Weight: 35,000 tons *Age: 17,000 years old *Flight Speed: Mach 7 *Running speed: 800 kmph *Underwater speed: 240 knots *Jumping distance: 400 m *Physical strength: Ultraseven can lift 100,000 tons. *Kick force: Powers of 2000 sticks of dynamite. *Weaknesses: Cold *Occupation: After returning from earth, Ultraseven served as a Branch chief of the Space Garrison. He became a member of the Space Garrison Elite like the older Ultra Brothers *Hobbies: Swimming *Family structure **Father: Head of the Space Garrison's warriors **Mother: Died durring Seven's childhood **Brother: The current Director of Space Garrison headquarters **Sister: Raised Seven after their mother died **Son:Ultraman Zero **Cousin: Ultraman Taro **Aunt: Mother of Ultra, mother's sister **Father-in-Law: Father of Ultra **Step-Cousin: Ultraman Ace Techniques Unlike most other Ultramen, Ultra Seven does not demonstrate any of the time constraints that plague most of the other heroes of the Ultra Series. On occasion however, the green Beam Lamp on his forehead would begin blinking in a similar fashion to the Color Timer that the other Ultras had. However, this tended to occur when Ultra Seven was in mortal danger, suggesting it warned him how badly weakened he was rather than how much time he had left to fight. This is similar to some of the more recent Ultras, whose timers acted as an indicator of battle damage rather than time limit. This is because the amor on his shoulders are solar panels. Powers/Abilities *'Eye Slugger': The crest on Ultraseven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultraseven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as the "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultra Seven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultra Seven" (2005). *'Emerium Beam': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultraseven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn to his chest while his right arm was outstretched, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. *'Wide Shot': Ultraseven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his rig ht arm bent). He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultraseven can just pose his arms into a L-style and not have his energy drained. Of course, this style is not be as powerful as the one that needs to drain his energy. In Ultraseven X the Wide Shot could separate into multiple beams at once. *'Tripple Shot': The wide shot but the beam is divided into three smaller beams, used against the Huk Aliens in episode 47. It is performed like the Wide Shot but the beams are fired from the wrist *'Paralyzing Beam': Used against Alien Prote, it performed like the Wide Shot but Seven hands rests on his beam lamp. It does not destroy only disorients the opponent for a shot while *'Capsule Monsters': When unable to fight (usually because his Ultra Eye (see Transformation below) has been stolen), Dan will often produce a small capsule that releases a giant-sized monster to fight in his place. Although he is shown to have four or five capsules, only three capsule monsters are shown in the series, Windam, Miclas, and Agira. In the 1998 Direct To Video series, Ultraseven once used one of the capsules to incapacitate a member of the new Ultra Garrison in order to take his place. The Capsule Monsters would later return in the form of the Maquette Monsters in Ultraman Mebius. *'Ring Shot': When Ultraseven is severely depleted of energy, he will use the Ring Shot to replace the Wide Shot. It is executed by Seven spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together and very quickly a ring shaped beam zips through his palms attempting to slice through his enemy. *'Handmill Ray': Ultraseven can fire a small energy beam from his hand, often called the Shuriken Ray. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. In later series this attack bore resemblance to the Hand slash used by Tiga and Dyna *'Ultra Knock Tactics': Ultraseven can direct energy into the Eye Slugger, firing the Eye Slugger towards enemies. It has a combustable effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. *'Ultra S.O.S': Like all other Ultra-Crusaders, Ultraseven can send a green S.O.S Ultra Sign flashing in the sky when he needs assistance. His is different from Ultraman Ace's since Ace's flashes blue. *'Ultra Splitter': Like Alien Baltan, Seven can split into many forms to confuse an opponent. This is usually to drive an opponent into circles. This move takes up one minute of his energy supply and is used mainly against enemies who use teleportation, illusions or duplication. *'Size Change': Seven can change his size from microscopic to his proper giant size. His stance for this is to cross his arms in front his waist and bring them up, having his upright arms to his sides in a flexing pose. *'Eye Beams': Ultraseven crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric bolt-like beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. *'Multiple Eye Sluggers': When the Eye Slugger is removed, the Eye Slugger can be copied when the Eye Slugger is shot by a beam. This ability is also seen in Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *'Fire Kick': Ultra Seven leaps up, twists in the air, then his leg turns into fire and slices through the opponent. *'Solar Recharge': With the armor on his chest and arms Ultraseven constantly absorbs solar energy, but if he is weakened from battle he can simply turn to the sun and gather up more energy. Therefore, at night and in complete darkness he works under a time limit like other Ultras. *'Freeze Ray': In the Heisei series Seven once fired a beam similar to the Tiga Freezer, he cupped his hands to the side and extended one hand to fire *'Flight': Like all Ultras Ultraseven can fly through the air under his own power, often at great speeds. As Ultraseven X his speed appeared to be much greater as he often broke the sound barrier immediately on take off. *'Acceleration': During his time as Ultraseven X, Seven moved with great speed as a red blur usually running or attacking with his Eye Slugger, he even saved Kei and S who were sitting next to a bomb as it went off. Transformation Dan Moroboshi can transform into his true form using an artifact called the "Ultra Eye." In the Canadian English-dubbed series, this artifact was renamed the "Task-Mask." When he applied this artifact to his face by planting it over his eyes like a pair of eye-glasses without temples(which it resembled), spinning lights would appear in the lenses, and Ultra Seven would emerge seconds later. Gallery Ultrmn Svn Leo.JPG|Seven in Ultraman Leo. (You may notice there are no ears in this helmet.) Svn eye.png|Seven removing the Ultra Eye Ultraman Seven.jpg Wallpaper do Ultraseven.jpg Ultra seven emerium beam.jpeg Jack seven.jpg seven.jpg seven pose.jpg ultraseven .jpg seven emelium ray.jpg Ultrmn Svn Hss.JPG|Heisei seven Ultrmn Glxy lgnds Svn.png|Ultraseven's artwork from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultr Glxy lgnds Ultrmn & Ultrsvn.jpg|Ultraseven with Ultraman ultraseven.PNG|Ultraseven and several of his enemies ultra aliens.PNG|Ultraseven's alien enemies Category:Videogame characters Category:Stubs Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:Allies